Currently, as a new type of high-efficiency luminescence materials, rare earth luminescence materials has been developed into important luminescence materials in the fields of information display, lighting source, optoelectronic devices etc. By improving luminescence intensity of the rare earth luminescence materials, the properties of luminescence devices could be effectively improved, meanwhile, the luminescence efficiency of the luminescence devices could be improved and the luminescence devices could effectively save energy. Therefore, the research and application of luminescence materials with high luminescence efficiency always are the important research contents in the fields of materials chemistry and materials physics.
The germanate luminescence materials doped with rare earth ion have good photoluminescence properties, and could emit light with high fluorescence color and high brightness after been excitated, thus could be applied as trichromatic fluorescence of UV-LED. However, further improves the luminescence properties of the materials has been the targets of the researchers.